


Christmas Tree

by nejna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejna/pseuds/nejna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decorating christmas tree is a part of Christmas Eve, but it isn't a work for one, no matter what Hermione thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree

 

  



End file.
